


The Claiming of Simon Lewis

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Exhibitionism, First Time with a guy, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Vampire Sex, ace!raphael, blowjob, handjob, minor possesive behaviour, simon's a screamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon goes to Raphael in the hope to make peace with him after the events of Season 1's finale. It goes a whole lot better than he could ever have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claiming of Simon Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing any kind of smut in years, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also please pay attention to the tags, it's vampires hooking up so yeah there's a lot of blood involved. 
> 
> And Raphael is aro/ace in here as he is (sort of ) canonically. Some ace people do have sex, Raphael in this fic is someone who does. 
> 
> I don't think I've missed any warning tags but, please, if you feel it needs any let me know and I'll add!

“I really thought that you wouldn't be this stupid.” A familiar voice spoke behind Simon. 

He turned to face Raphael and lifted up the bag in his hand “I thought you'd want your shirt back.” 

Raphael stared at him. “You've risked your life to return my designer shirt shoved into a plastic bag?” He took a few steps closer, eyes narrowing. “You really are dumber than I thought.” 

“I waited til everyone else had gone out though, I mean I was hoping you'd have changed your mind about killing me when you saw the shirt was intact because, you know, the jacket thing.” Simon held the bag out again like an offering and, rolling his eyes, Raphael took the bag. 

Too much silence unnerved Simon, it generally made him ramble on and on but he knew that was a sure fire way to just irritate Raphael again so he bit his lip. The nervous energy instead made it's way to his feet as he started to rock back and forth. 

After too long a silence, he start “Soooooo...” 

“Why are you still here?” Raphael demanded to know, dropping the bag onto a nearby chair. 

Simon hadn't been in here much, Raphael's personal suite but he'd decided it was the best place to approach him. Less likely to be accidentally walked in on. He didn't think Raphael would kill him unless the others were there. He hoped. 

“If you think returning some clothes makes up for your betrayal then you're sorely mistaken, fledgling.” Ah so he was fledgling again not Simon. Wonderful. 

“I got it dry cleaned.” He tried, aware it sounded weak. “Look...I just...sorry. I'm sorry. Not for what I did but for going against you.” 

“That is what you did.” 

“Point taken...” Simon sighed heavily silence hung for a moment before making one last ditch effort. “I was trying to do what was best for us, downworlders. If Valentine gets power again it's going to be war. I never wanted to go against you, I wanted you on our side but I couldn't do nothing when I had a hope in hell of stopping a war. You really think I wanted Camille free?”

Well, Raphael didn't look like he was thinking about throwing him out anymore even if he did look seriously, seriously pissed still. 

“You've been obsessed with her since day one.” Raphael was drinking a glass of blood and Simon swallowed hard. The hunger was getting so bad after laying low at the Institute for a week, he didn't like to mention blood and it seemed that his friends there naturally forgot. All of them too used to mudane Simon. He'd fed here and there but not properly.

Apparently Raphael noticed the hunger because he made a show of slowly licking his lips tauntingly. 

After a long moment of hungry staring, Simon shook his head “It was never about Camille, I just wanted to know what she'd done to me. I was freaking out. She's, she's a, a skanky bitch who deserved to be locked up.” He was still pissed at her for a lot of things but especially screwing with Alec and Magnus. 

“Wooow,” The older vampire was smirking, looking almost impressed. He rose from his seat and approach Simon slowly. “Why so much hate for your maker?” 

“She's not my maker, she's my murderer.” Simon corrected the older vamp, watching Raphael closely. Partly because he wasn't sure what he was doing and partly because he still had blood on his lips. It was hunger that was drawing him to Raphael's lips, it must be. “And she's been hurting my friends.” 

Alec and Magnus might not exactly count him as a best friend or be warm and fuzzy but they'd been through too much together not to care. Hell, Simon was even worried for Jace right now. 

“Hurting your friends is on parr with murdering you? How sweet.” He felt Raphael's fingers run over his shoulders as the older vampire circled him. 

“So, you still haven't explained why you decided to come tonight. Hunger? You could have gone to a butchers to get blood you know.” Raphael's tone was teasing, Simon realised. Almost playful. “Or did you think you could get me to call off the kill order so you could come home?” 

Simon turned on his heels to try to face the circling vampire. “Just hoping you'd forgive me or at least talk to me.” 

“You risked your life for that?” Raphael took a step closer and the smell of blood on his lips was so strong now. It was damn near overwhelming for Simon. “Why?” 

“I...um...” The blood was so distracting, he kept glancing down hungrily, “Like, like I said, she's not my maker. She's my murderer but you, um.” He needed blood, but now he was getting confused, was it the blood or being close to Raphael? Alone with him in his private quarters? He had been missing Raphael while he was gone, even missing this place in a way. He didn't really belong at the institute and it was always obvious. Even when he and Raphael were bickering, he still enjoyed being around the older vampire. Sometimes he even enjoyed the bickering. Was that what had brought him back?

“You're my maker Raphael. My sire.” He finally said, meeting his eyes again. “You saved, you made sure I'd rise. Gave me my first blood. Clary told me everything you said and did while I was dead. You are my maker, not Camille. Just like Luke is Clary's dad and not Valentine.” 

Raphael looked stunned, as if it had never occurred to him that Simon could think that way. “So freeing Camille wasn't because you wanted to be with your real sire and not, not,” He stopped himself suddenly and Simon felt realisation hit him like a knock out punch. 

Raphael hadn't really been angry. He'd been hurt and jealous. Jealous because he thought Simon was picking Camille, leaving with Camille. Leaving him. 

Huh. 

“Seriously? She doesn't even know my name. You, you put up with a lot from me I know that and you've helped in a lot of ways and, well, I've never even thanked you. For, you know, saving me.” Simon continued. He didn't much like silences and tending to fill them with anything that was floating around in his head. “And yeah, so you're my maker and I know I screwed up but I really wanna make it right because these last few days really haven't been good without you and there's a war coming and I need you to be with me on all of this and- wh-what are you doing?” 

Simon had suddenly found himself pinned flat against the wall with Raphael pressed flush against him. 

“Claiming you as mine. My fledgling.” He pulled Simon's head to one side with a tight grip on his hair. Not painfully rough, in fact Simon was alarmed to realise that the man-handling actually felt kinda good. 

“Drink me.” Raphael prompted, exposing his own neck as he sunk his fangs into Simon's neck. 

When Camille had killed him, it had been a pain like no other but this bite was different, maybe it was being a vampire now but it felt good. Or maybe it was because it was Raphael doing the biting. He couldn't decide.

Instinct kicked in and though he'd never fed from any person before at all, he naturally found the main artery and sunk his teeth in hard. 

The force of the blood gushing into his mouth surprised him, he had never fed off of anyone at all, only drunk the animal blood in glasses and packets. This was, this was seriously different and so damn intense. 

At some point Raphael had stopped and was murmuring near Simon' ear, encouraging him to drink more. 

“I have more than enough to spare. You shouldn't starve yourself Simon, you're too young not to be feeding. Feels good right?” 

Simon groaned a little, finally pulling back. There was blood all over Raphael's shoulder and neck, Simon could feel the stickiness of it on his own face and neck where he hadn't been able to swallow in time. 

He nodded a little and admitted “Too good...don't like to drink in front of...” 

“You shouldn't be ashamed of it, you shouldn't hide like some terrible secret. You are a vampire and it's your nature to feed. We shouldn't have to feel shame in being who we are.” Raphael insisted, he still had Simon pressed up against the wall and Simon was pretty sure at this point it was the only thing holding him up. 

Older, more powerful blood was coursing through him and he felt better than...he couldn't remember feeling this good. It actually had him silent for once, his brain not spiralling in five directions at once. He felt calm. 

Raphael leaned in closer and licked his own blood from Simon's jaw. The cool, wet sensation made him sigh softly as Raphael chided him playfully “Such a messy eater. It's a good look for you.” 

Raphael licked again, closer to Simon's mouth and the younger vampire's brain went from calm to blank static. Does not compute. 

He knew what was coming next and realised he was wanting it to happen but that didn't make any sense. He liked girls, only girls, and yet he wanted whatever Raphael was willing to give him. He wondered dimly if there was something about drinking another vampires blood that would cause that, he couldn't think of any movies that covered that though. 

And then Raphael's lips were on his and there was no more thinking just kissing and fangs and blood. 

Simon let out a growl that even he didn't expect as he threw himself into the kiss. It was like a proper intense movie make out kiss with added blood. The sort of kiss that he'd once pictured himself having with Clary or, ok, a few times with Isabelle but never Raphael and it felt too good to even think about stopping. 

Raphael's tongue pressed against one of Simon's fangs, deliberately cutting himself and allowing more blood to pour into the kiss. 

Simon's arms wrapped around him tighter, pulling him closer before freezing for a moment. He pulled out of the kiss with a shocked gasp. Was that? Oh yeah, that was. Raphael was getting hard and Simon could feel his body responding too.

“Do, do all makers and fledglings do this?” He asked instead of the question that was flashing like a neon sign in his brain which went along the lines 'Why the hell are you hard and since when did macking on dudes make you hard??????'. 

“Some do, if they want to.” Raphael told him, rocking against him suddenly. He guided Simon's thighs apart with his own and then started to grind again. The change in position all happened at vampire speed and it was all too much for Simon as his head fell back and hit the wall and he let out a moan. Literally a moan like, like a friggin porno and how the hell was that even happening? Simon never knew he could be so loud and needy, he never had been in any of his past encounters. So why now? With Raphael. A dude. 

“It feels like you want it, do you want it?” Raphael was asking, all movements stilled as he asked permission.

Sexuality confusion was thrown out the window for the time being as Simon pressed back against Raphael and he replied “Ye-Yes, oh G-” As always the name of God choked in his mouth but for the first time he wasn't upset by it. There was too much going on to focus on it. “But, but I don't, I haven't-” 

“It's ok, I have. Lemme show you.” There was a time when the hungry look Raphael was now giving him would have terrified Simon but now it only sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. When he'd said he wanted to make up he'd never dreamed it would involve this but he was loving the turn of events anyway.

Simon nodded and then they were kissing again, and Raphael's hands reached to the back on Simon's thighs there was a moment when Simon hesitated before simply giving into Raphael's touch and letting him pull Simon's legs up around him. 

Something about the change in position seemed to shift the mood in the room. 

Simon pulled out of the kiss, noticing that although neither of them needed oxygen, they were both breathing harder. He remember Luke had said it was because the body and brain were so hard wired to breathe to stay live that it was difficult to forget. Raphael didn't always do it, Simon had noticed, he was old enough that his body had started to learn not to breathe. He was now though, ignore the pale skin and fangs and Raphael could be a normal guy in a bar somewhere. 

Good looking too, Simon decided. He'd never really thought about it too much beyond casual observations that they never seemed to meet an ugly shadowhunter or downworld. Well, the demons were pretty ugly but they were a separate thing all together. Werewolves weren't much lookers aside from Luke and Luke was dad like so that didn't count either. 

Raphael though, he was real good looking even covered in blood. Possibly especially because, Simon couldn't decide.

“You're staring, Simon.” 

“Sorry, sorry. Just never been so close I guess. Not since the whole, you know, kidnapping thing and I was sorta too scared that time to appreciate the view I guess. And never really looked at a dude like that. I mean, I probably have I guess but not, you know, not like realizing it but I dunno.” Simon started laughing at himself, sounding nervous, “I guess I'm just saying I thought I was straight until now.” Actually he'd just never plain thought about it because he liked girls and an alternative option had never really presented itself. Until now. 

“Now I'm not so sure.” 

Raphael chuckled, and shook his head just a little. “You think a good catholic boy like me didn't think that same way? Death can be a liberation, it can open your eyes to so much. If you want it to. What? Why are you staring now?” 

“I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that.” Simon shrugged a little, noticing in that movement he still had his arms around Raphael's neck, legs still wrapped around him and they were definitely both still hard but they were just chatting, laughing. Huh. Was this how this sort of thing was meant to be? 

“When certain fledglings aren't driving me up the wall I can do a lot of things.” Raphael told him. “Now, want to go back to what we were doing or should we get a little more comfortable?” 

“Comfortable, definitely.” Simon nodded, he'd come this far and it had been a complete revelation. He wanted to know what Raphael could show him next. 

He was still slightly in shock. It couldn't be further from how he'd imagined this conversation going but he now couldn't imagine stopping for anything either. 

Raphael was faster than him, something he already knew but the blur between being pinned to the wall and to being on the bed underneath Raphael still made his head spin a little.

He'd not been in this room a lot but remembered wondering why Raphael bothered with such a plush and ornate black wrought iron four poster bed with luxurious curtains and sheets when the vampires all slept in their caskets. Now he had his answer. 

Raphael tugged at the leather jacket Simon was wearing “You come to me to return a shirt whilst still wearing my jacket?” 

“Yeeeeeah, what is logic?” Simon grinned a little before suggesting, slightly embarrassedly despite how far they'd come. “So...you wanna take it back too?” He attempted to look suggestive and sexy despite having no real clue how that expression would look. 

Thankfully, he realised, Raphael wasn't looking at his face and had already moved back to set about removing the leather jacket. It hit the floor so fast that Simon could only just process the actions involved, a mundane would have just seen a blur.

“And who's are these?” Raphael he asked, taking in the slightly too long skinny jeans and the black sweater Simon was wearing despite no longer feeling the cold. 

“You didn't exactly give me time to pack. Izzy gave me these and some others.” Simon explained as Raphael dragged sharp nails down his chest lightly, enough to feel through the sensation but not enough to tear the fabric. Just a tease. 

The older vampire then dipped down, inhaling deeply close to the fabric “Hmm nephilim and warlock, Bane's boy.” 

Simon snorted his amused, the slightly giddy thought of 'Half a day in Alec's clothes and I'm in a dude's bed' running through his mind before he has time to think about what he was actually doing which would be pushing Raphael's jacket off and helping him add Alec's sweater to the haphazard scattering of clothes on the floor. 

They were both shirtless in a matter of seconds and Simon couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled Raphael back down on top of him into an eager kiss. Cool skin pressed down onto cool skin and the one thought that managed it's way into Simon's head was that he had never really kissed someone quite like this. Not with a clear head. 

Before, he'd been waiting for Clary though there had been some parties at college where things had happened but absolutely nothing meaningful and never sober. Then Camille glamoured him and dosed him with blood and he was still under the effects of that when whatever happened with Maureen happened. He wasn't even completely sure how far he and Maureen had gone and now couldn't ask her after everything that had happened. 

So, for all intents and purposes, Raphael was his first real hot and heavy make out session. Definitely a surprise, that. 

And Raphael was doing some serious kissing. Like he wanted to devour Simon, like he'd been holding himself back and just couldn't anymore. It was completely overwhelming for Simon who was, he had to admit even to himself, usually second choice for the most part. 

His nails had grown long and vampiric at some point meant that as he clung to Raphael, his nails sank deep into his shoulder blades. Simon almost apologised and pulled away but Raphael growled, grinding down harder and more insistently even as blood started running down his back. 

As though he'd felt the hesitation, and Simon realised he probably had, Raphael broke the kiss to tell him “Don't stop.” and a few words in Spanish that Simon didn't know. He may be Latino but his family didn't speak it regularly enough for him to be fluent.

Cool kisses and nips trailed over his throat as he dragged his nails down Raphael's back, slow but deep. The smells of blood and desire were thick in the air, it was something he'd noticed after being turned. Something Luke had called pheromones, werewolves were more in tune to them but vampires could catch the scent too if it was strong enough. And right now they were damn near overwhelming.

Raphael wanted him, wanted him badly and that was a heady thing to realise. This immortal vampire who spent most of the time rolling eyes and lecturing him, actually found him desirable. Simon couldn't remember feeling so desired or, damn, even this sexy before. A nervous energy bubble in him at that thought though he crushed the urge to let out a laugh at himself by licking at the streaks of blood that were running down Raphael's bicep. 

Blood and sex and homoeroticism, it was all very Anne Rice really. Though vastly messier. Animalistic, that was the word. Good, no that was underselling it. So fucking good, that was closer. 

“You think too loud,” Raphael accused dipping his head lower. 

Simon opened his mouth to reply but instead let out a sudden, surprised moan as first a wet, cool tongue flicked over one of his nipples and then a fang grazed it. Not hard enough to draw blood, just enough to inform Simon a fact that he'd never know before: he had sensitive nipples. 

He choked on his words as he tried to shout out to God with each lick and tease. Panting for air his lungs didn't need, he arched up off of the bed and against Raphael. He rocked his hips eagerly, gripped the older vampire's hair tight and begged for, he didn't exactly know what he was asking for really. He was just begging 'Please' in amongst cuss words and moans. 

Raphael had moved onto his other nipple, the first still being rolled between two fingers and occasionally tugged as his tongue and fangs repeated the teasing on the second. Just as Simon was growing a little used to the sensation, he felt fangs sink into flesh again. Raphael wasn't actually biting the nipple but the pec around it. His tongue would every so often flicker against the hard nub again, even as he drank Simon's blood. 

It was twisted and shouldn't be hot but Simon could feel his cock throbbing in response and he was starting the babble between moans. Vampire sex was definitely different from human sex, to Simon's limited extent of practical knowledge at least, and he was absolutely preferring it. No one had ever made him feel like this before. 

With another moan, be bucked up against Raphael again. One of his hands still gripped the older vampire's hair as the other scratched at Raphael desperately, sharp nails digging into his shoulder, arm, whatever Simon could reach as he continued to be teased mercilessly. He felt like the mix of pleasure and pain would send him mad and he wanted it.

Simon wasn't sure how long it lasted, it felt like forever though knew it was probably barely more than a few minutes at the most, before Raphael pulled back and made a show of licking his bloody lips. 

“Should have known you'd be noisy in bed too.” He smirked down at Simon, his hands reaching for his- well, Alec's really- belt buckle. 

“Whoa, I, um,” Simon took a deep breath instinctively to try to calm himself. “I'm totally down for some stuff but I'm not, I don't know. I haven't.” 

Raphael gently pulled Simon to a sitting position by his hands, now they were face to face although with Raphael still straddling his lap which meant he had to look down a little to meet Simon's eyes.

“Yeah, sort've figured that when you said you'd never gone with a guy before.” There was a pause before he looked slightly surprised and asked “Are you saying you've never before at all? With anyone?” 

“Uhm, maybe.” 

“Simon, now is not the time to be coy.” Raphael told him with a sigh, obviously trying to be patient which wasn't entirely natural for him. “I just need to know, that's all.” 

“No, I meant maybe I....ah, damn it. When I was all hopped up on 'her' blood,” He wasn't avoiding using Camille's name for Raphael's sake, rather because he didn't want to use it. Didn't want to think about his murderer. 

“I kind of woke up in bed with someone, a girl someone, and there was nakedness but I couldn't remember going there or anything and like she was saying I'd been amazing or whatever but never actually said what I'd been amazing at so, to sum up, I don't know. I might have had go all the way sex or we might have, you know, done other stuff. I was really messed up on Camille's blood back then.” 

Simon winced, he'd really tried to avoid saying her name at all.

Raphael cursed in Spanish, that much Simon could understand, and muttered something angrily about Camille. The language was too colourful for Simon to have heard his mother or grandparents use but he still got the gist. 

“Sorry.” Simon felt awkward now, wondering if Raphael was going to call things to a halt or something. 

“So ridiculous,” It was said affectionately rather than with the usual frustration behind it which startle Simon for a moment. “It's not you I'm angry with.” 

The kiss that was then pressed to his lips was a shockingly gentle one, just lips on lips and a hand cupping his face. 

Simon was pretty sure he looked stunned as Raphael pulled away since the older vampire chuckled again. He could really get used to seeing more of that for sure. 

“Is it really so surprising that I care?” 

Simon nodded slowly “Half the time I was pretty sure you hated me the other half basically just tolerated and that was before the whole wanting me dead thing.” 

“Any other vampire who did what you did, a good leader couldn't do anything but what I did. But, we'll work through it. We'll fix it. Right now there's a more pressing matter I want to take in hand.” He rolled his hips and the sensation made Simon moan, reminded him exactly how hard they both were. 

“There are plenty of ways to get off and have fun without actually fucking, want me to show you?” 

Simon nodded dumbly, mouth still open. He wasn't completely sure what he was letting himself in for but he wanted to find out desperately. 

“So that's how to shut you up.” Was Raphael actually teasing him? Raphael was a constant source of surprises tonight. 

Simon blinked as he felt the other man undoing the belt buckle and nudging him to lay back down again. As he started to follow the silent order, he found his voice and pointed out with a frown “The door's still open.” 

“Oh yeah.” Raphael glanced over his shoulder as though he hadn't noticed either though seemed utterly unphazed by the fact as he dropped the belt on the floor and moved onto unfastening Simon's jeans. 

“Shouldn't we, you know, close it?” Even as he asked it though he found his hands couldn't resist Raphael's belt any longer either. 

“Who cares? Anyone who's back will hear us wherever in the building they are.” And with that he was kissing hard and deep again. Immediately caught up in the kissing, Simon quickly decided that maybe that was a fair point. And if the idea of the others hearing them and realising that it was the nobody fledgling that their leader had chosen to take his bed was appealing to Simon, well, who could blame him? 

Their lips never left one another as Simon lay back on the bed, throwing Raphael's belt blindly and hearing the loud 'thunk' followed by a smashing sound as the buckle collided with something breakable. Neither of them paused to see what. 

Jeans and underwear were being undone and pushed down blindly as they kissed, bit and clawed at one another needily. Simon had never felt anything like it, this intense need and desire that overwhelmed everything else.

Raphael, being on top, was easier to strip off first and Simon quickly found himself under a completely naked vampire. Ask him a month or so ago and he'd have thought the person asking was on crack for suggesting any part of this situation might take place. And yet here they were. 

Deciding to take control, Simon rolled them over suddenly, pushing the older vampire onto his back. His knees settled either side of Raphael's hips, effectively straddling him as he paused for a moment to take in the sight of the man beneath him. 

Raphael was a bloody mess in the most literal way as he lifted his hips up a little to press his erection up against Simon insistently. Blood smeared all over his body, his eyes unfocused, his hair in disarray and his chest heaving with breaths he didn't need but his body still took from habit as he groan and moaned though far quieter than Simon suspected he'd been. 

Simon had never seen Raphael in any way other than well put together in designer suits and with perfect hair and an equally perfectly maintained image. To see him like this, he liked this look on Raphael so much more. He seemed more human, Simon decided, like he could have been a dude from college Simon had met somewhere and not, well not the vampire who'd brought him back to 'life'. 

“Simon,” Raphael growled him name, bring Simon's attention back to the situation in hand and snapping him out of his staring. 

“Sorry, sorry,” He mumbled, sounding flustered as he came back to himself. “You just, um, you look really good like that. I've never really noticed, we're usually too busy disagreeing.” 

“True, but you have me naked and hard.” He rocked his hips again, apparently just to prove to Simon how true that claim was. “And you're just staring at my face. 

Ok, and shutting up now. He grinned sheepishly for a moment before deciding to move a little. Leaning down, almost as if to kiss Raphael but not quite (and what an ego boost it was to see Raphael's head lift and his lips chase after a kiss that didn't come. And then to find out that pouting Raphael was actually very cute. Not that he'd ever dare verbalise that thought).

He was now straddling the older vampire's thighs instead of his hips, allowing him to reach between them and wrap his hand around Raphael's cock for the first time. He smiled wide, showing fang as Raphael let out a little gasp following by the smallest of moans. 

Raphael's hard cock felt heavy in his hand as he started to stroke, hand moving slow at first. In some ways it really wasn't so different from jerking himself off except, well, the biggest difference was foreskin. Which was a little difficult to ignore really and Simon found himself more that a little fascinated and he watched himself stroke and tease Raphael's cock. 

He was so busy looking down, watching as he stroked and teased Raphael's cock, that he didn't expect it when fangs sank into his shoulder again. He gasped loudly, choking on words again as he instinctively tried to cried out to God again whilst his forehead came to rest on Raphael's shoulder. 

Simon was still stroking the older man intently, despite the distraction, his thumb swirling over the head of Raphael's cock and still playing with his foreskin. He couldn't help it, he'd never touched a cock in real life other than his own and, well, his was Jewish! It was a novelty and the most striking difference that underlined the giddy thoughts running in his head as he jacked off a cock that was not his own. Raphael was roughly the same length as him, he'd guess at least, though he felt thicker but it was still the fact that he was uncut that still struck Simon the most. 

He was completely out of the realms of his knowledge though, like any teenage boy he watched his fair share of porn and, come to think of it, he'd rationalized away thoughts about the guys in it a few times. It was always 'ok' to look since it was straight porn, he'd always told himself who he was looking at when he came didn't mean anything but maybe he'd been kidding himself a little. 

Or maybe a lot considering how every time Raphael moaned or whimpered into his shoulder, he felt his cock throb with need still trapped in boxers and borrowed jeans. 

He didn't know how long they went at it like that, Raphael either had great stamina or lasting long was a vampire thing. Either way as Raphael suddenly took back control, flipping Simon over onto his back in the middle of the bed and starting to tug the last of his clothes off for him. 

He grinned a little as he looked down at Simon. “You feel it yet? My blood running through your veins. Stronger, older blood strengthens fledglings, it won't make you high like when you were mudane just a little more powerful. Connected. You feel it?” 

Simon nodded, he'd been more than a little distracted before but yeah, he could feel the surge of power making him feel stronger, fitter and even heightening his senses. He suspecting that was part of why this was so overwhelming. It was all new and so good and all of his senses were oversensitive right now. “Will it, will it last?” 

One more tug and the jeans and boxers came off as one. “Why? You wanna bite me some more?” 

Raphael then looked Simon over with a hunger that made Simon forget to speak. 

The older vampire's lips were on his thigh suddenly, kissing and sucking the sensitive inner skin and moving gradually higher and higher. He pushed Simon's thighs apart to make room for himself, a position that had Simon feeling a little vulnerable and exposed but he didn't complain. He trusted Raphael enough to believe he wouldn't force him to go any further than he wanted to and so he allowed himself to be pliant under Raphael's cool touch.

Simon's eyes closed as his body relaxed. Now that they'd slowed for a moment he could really feel the thrumming in his veins like he'd had 3 double espressos. He felt good, stronger, more focused.

And yet he didn't anticipate that Raphael would suddenly sink his fangs right into his his thigh. Simon was only half aware of the howl he let out, the weird mix of pleasure and pain was overwhelming and though it wasn't the blowjob he'd been expecting, it still somehow felt amazingly good. 

He couldn't explain why to himself, possibly because he was beyond all comprehendable thought beyond 'YES', but as Raphael licked and sucked at the now very tender spot on Simon's inner thigh in a way that made him tremble, he realised that he was harder than he could ever remember. Raphael feeding from his fucking thigh of all places had him rock hard and desperate to be touched and yet he didn't reach for his throbbing cock. He wanted Raphael to do it. 

Because, while they were both clearly very much enjoying themselves, there was still that undercurrent of Simon being claimed and marked by Raphael. He wanted Raphael to mark him too, wanted to be his in every way. He didn't want to be fucked, not yet that was too much too soon, but he could definitely could see himself begging Raphael to take him in the near future. 

And in the even nearer future, he needed Raphael to touch him or something but he could only manage to gasps and moans that kept issuing from his mouth that he had no control of. He couldn't string words together enough to beg but, finally, he managed the neediest, whined moan that seemed to break the older vampire's focus. 

He saw Raphael lift he head slowly, licking the blood from him lips as though savouring it. Simon had a fleeting moment where he was thinking that Raphael seemed more into the blood exchange than the sexy things happening when Raphael's hand finally wrapped around his cock and his hips thrust up automatically from the bed on first contact as he mewed. Actually mewed in relief. 

He heard Raphael chuckle again but didn't care so long as he didn't stop touching him. Lips kissed and teeth very delicately nipping now, not even breaking the skin as Raphael followed the v of Simon's hips and he stroked Simon's aching cock. 

“Ra-Raphael,” He finally managed to say something, he wasn't even sure what he was asking for as his hips jutted up from the bed again. Just more, more anything. 

Simon watched, eyes only half open as Raphael lifted his head up and made eye contact, briefly baring his teeth to show Simon that his fangs were retracted before dipping his head and taking Simon's cock in his mouth. 

Clawing at the bedsheets and vaguely aware of them shredding under his sharp nails, Simon was utterly overwhelmed. The cold, wet suction as Raphael sucked and licked at the head of his cock was completely mindblowing. One of Raphael's hands started teasing and playing with his balls and he'd never felt so sensitive before. It was like every touch, lick or suck sent a white hot fire through him making every nerve coming alive. 

He wasn't going to last long at all, that was just a reality he had to accept. It was all just too much, too good. Raphael was, by far, the best he'd ever been with. 

Though, really, there was little competition since as he couldn't really remember whatever might have happened with Maureen he still considered himself a virgin since there was no memory. And before that? Well, he didn't classify receiving handjobs or blowjobs enough to rid him of his 'v card' because, sure, he'd had a pining love all his life for Clary but drunk dorm room parties happened and who ever would say no to a no strings attached orgasm? Exactly. 

None of those experiences compared to what Raphael was making him feel though. Maybe it was the older blood rushing through his veins making him feel it all more acutely, maybe Raphael was just plain better or more practiced. Whatever it was, it was driving Simon crazy and after his hips bucked up twice of their own accord, instinctively trying to fuck Raphael's mouth, the older vampire held Simon's hips tightly and kept him in place. There would be hand shaped bruises, Simon was sure, though they wouldn't likely last very long. Shame, he sort of liked the idea of being marked in that way too. 

Being held down meant Raphael was in complete control and Simon was pretty sure he might just go completely out of his damn mind pretty soon. 

And then, suddenly, nothing. 

Simon let out a loud groan of frustration as he opened his eyes again and lifted his head. Raphael was still between his thighs, still so close to his cock but looking at him, Simon, instead. 

“Wha-?” 

“Who's your maker, tell me.” Raphael tone was somewhere between demanding and pleaded. 

“I, I already said-” 

“I need to hear it again, Simon.” 

Simon blinked slowly, remembering that first realisation. Raphael had been hurt and jealous of Camille, of thinking Simon wanted and had chosen her above him. He wanted Simon to reassure him, tough and sarcastic Raphael needed this from him and Simon gladly gave it. 

“You, Ra-Raphael, always you.” He was still desperately hard and had been so close to the edge when Raphael stopped that it was hard to keep his hips still. He needed to cum so badly. “You're my ma-maker. My sire. I, I'm yours.” 

The smile on Raphael's face made it worth it though. The older vampire's tongue darted out, licking away pre-come from the head of Simon's cock and making him moan loudly, obscenely again. 

He couldn't cry out to God but he could to Raphael and as he started sucking Simon again, his head bobbing up and down in earnest, his name left Simon's lips over and over. 

One strong hand still held Simon's hips down and the other reached down, below Simon's balls this time and found a strip of sensitive flesh Simon hadn't even known existed. 

He lasted maybe 3 seconds of Raphael massaging him in that spot whilst sucking him eagerly and then his climax hit. 

Simon knew he was being noisy, even noisier than before, Raphael's name was still most of what he was saying mixed in with swear words mainly. 

It made Raphael chuckle. The chuckling caused his throat to vibrate around Simon's cock as he came his throat. 

Lack of needing to breath certainly seemed to be a handy trick for deepthroating, Simon caught himself thinking as he realised Raphael was no longer hold his hips down and had taken his entire cock in his mouth from the moment the orgasm had started.

As he slipped into the more peaceful afterglow, Simon collapsed back onto the bed. “That was...wow.” 

Apparently Raphael wasn't done though, he realised as he saw that the other man was crawling up him still with that predatory look in his eyes. 

Simon swallowed hard and then all of the sudden Raphael's lips found his again and they were kissing. Open mouthed, eager tongues and if he'd thought the blood kisses were sinful they had nothing on this. Both their blood mixed with Simon's come could be tasted in the kiss and even as Simon told himself it shouldn't be hot, he started moaning eagerly into the kiss and pulling him closer. 

The lack of need for oxygen meant that they once again lost themselves in the kiss and Simon was finding he was really enjoying having Raphael on top of him, surrounding him. And the suddenly, he realised that Raphael was pinning his wrists to the bed as he rolled his hips and ground against Simon. He was still hard and apparently, he'd decided that rather than asking Simon for anything (and at that point Simon was so ready to give Raphael anything he asked for) he would rut against him instead. And, well, if he was happy then Simon was. More than, in fact. 

This was not what he'd intentionally come here for but, in a way, he now felt like everything had been leading up to this and it just felt right and good. Not good, fucking fantastic. 

Raphael was kissing and licking at Simon's bloody neck now, he was panting and growling as his hip thrusts started to become erratic. He wasn't loud and obscene like Simon had been, instead as Simon reached between then and started stroking Raphael, he let out small, soft noises. Just because he was quieter though, it didn't mean he was less responsive. His whole body quaked and bucked, pressing in against Simon as he sucked at the neck bite that was already healing. 

He came almost as soon as Simon touched him and, as he continued moved his kisses up Simon's neck, his lips ended up pressed to Simon's ear. Raphael whispered his name over again as he came all over Simon's stomach until the thrusting of his hips stopped. 

It still seemed odd to Simon that after all that exertion, there was no real reaction from either of them. Some sort of muscle memory made their chests heave a little but not in the gasping for air way they would have done when alive. 

Slowly, Raphael rolled off of Simon and onto his back to stretch out lazily for a moment. 

Simon watched and couldn't help thinking that for once, despite all the blood that covered him, Raphael really did look like just a teenager. In everyday(night?) clan leader things it was like the years as a vampire made him appear older but right now? He looked like he could be a slightly murderous but rather handsome classmate of Simon's. 

Raphael got up off of the bed and walked away, making Simon frown until he realised there was a pitcher of blood and a glass being brought over. 

“My blood's making you feel good for now but you can't starve yourself forever, fledgling.” Before, fledgling was almost a cold indifferent way to refer to Simon, in Simon's eyes anyway, now there was an implied 'MY fledgling' to it and just a little possessiveness Simon could dig. It was nice to be wanted after all. 

Simon gulped down three glasses of the stuff swiftly and felt Raphael watching him throughout. He'd been sort of aware of this habit of his maker's for a while but after what they'd just done, it felt a lot more intense. 

After the third glass, he brought his hand up to wipe his mouth of blood but Raphael caught it in his quickly as he lent in and licked the blood away from Simon's lips.

“I swear, you're more into the blood than the orgasms.” Simon accused with a snort as Raphael took the glass back and he reclined into the pillows. 

“We are vampires, Simon.” Raphael pointed out and Simon didn't need to be looking at him to know he was rolling his eyes. 

“I bet I look like a blood covered chewtoy right now.” He commented lightly and Raphael actually snickered. Simon felt oddly proud for having gotten him to laugh again, he'd laughed a lot tonight in fact and Simon resolved to make sure it happened much more often. 

Raphael was soon climbing back onto the bed with Simon onto the blood soaked and torn sheets. They were utterly destroyed from when Simon had clawed at them in his desperation, unlike the ruined jackets though his Sire made no complaint or comment. 

They shared a moment of peace as their bodies seemed to fit together and relax. They hadn't been lying there long when the sudden noise of a ringing phone shattered the moment. 

As he started to move, Raphael's arm tightened around him. “Do you really have to? You are not Fairchild's puppy to send for when her whims decide.” 

“They probably think I'm dead.” 

“You are dead.” 

“Yeah but, you know, like more dead because of the whole kill order thing?” Simon pointed out before adding “You really want a band of shadowhunters coming through that door right now?” 

“Fine, fine.” Raphael let out a dramatic huff and lay back, hands behind his head. He was openly watching as Simon got out of bed to grab the phone from the leather jacket that was really Raphael's. He had the feeling he was being checked out all the way. 

“Hello?” 

When answering, he knew Raphael's vampiric senses would allow him to hear everything anyway and so put it on speakerphone. As he spoke he climbed back onto the bed and, after a moment, into Raphael's arms. He was now the little spoon, a new experience and one that he found he was liking. 

All the while, a very relieved sound Clary rambled down the phone “Oh my God, thank God you're alive Simon! Well, not alive-alive but you know. Not un-alive. We thought the vampires had killed you or something with it being nearly sun up and no sign of you. Izzy and Alec were already getting geared up!” 

“Oops, no um, no fighting. Me and Raphael we, uh, we made up. We've been making up.” And that sounded about as awkward as he felt. He didn't know what to tell her though, he doubted that Raphael would want them to be the latest source of gossip for the Institute after all. 

Nearly dawn though? Had they really been in bed nearly all night? No way had it felt that long. 

“'Making up?' Okaaaay,” And, of course, Clary picked up on the awks of it all. For the first time ever, Simon cursed the fact that they knew one another so well.

Casting around for a quick subject change, he suddenly asked “You know those clothes Izzy lent me? They were Alec's apparently, do you think he'll mind a bit of blood when they come back?” 

“Blood? There's blood, did they punish you? Did Raphael torture you?” It took a second for him to process that it was Isabelle squealing in alarm. Clary had him on speakerphone too then. 

“Why did you give him my clothes and why are they bloody?” Oh, hey Alec too. Nearly the whole gang were together now. 

“Because when he had to leave his mom's place he was borrowing from Raphael and when we made it impossible for him to go back what else were we to do? Have a half naked vampire in the institute? Yeah, mom and dad would've loved that.” 

Simon stifled a laugh at that thought. 

“Ok, fine, whatever,” Alec was huffing the way he usually did when he'd decided it was less hassle to just not go there with Izzy. “Why is there blood on my clothes, vampire?” 

“Babyvamp's a messy eater.” Raphael suddenly spoke up and when Simon sent him a look that clearly said 'WTF???' and the older vampire just grinned widely back. So, Raphael really did have a sense of humour. Good to know.

“Ah, so it's Simon who's been getting under your skin Raphael, that explains a few things.” Ok, now Magnus had joined the conversation sounding smugger than the cat that had caught the canary. “Bedded the boy, have we?” 

“Perhaps. You can reassure your nephilim that only a splash or two blood got on his clothes from a little maker/fledgling blood exchange.” 

They were a few 'Ahhs' and similar sounds of understanding whereas there had been shocked and alarmed squawks after Magnus's question. 

Raphael looked to Simon who resignedly nodded, they were going to find out sooner or later anyway. And so Raphael continued “I stripped off the shadowhunter clothes before we got into the bed and ruined the sheets. I always forget how much the femoral artery bleeds...” 

There was the sound of someone choking on a drink and Magnus cackling. 

“Femoral artery? Which one was that?” Right, biology was never Clary's strongest subject. 

“The main one for the thigh, my dear.” Magnus sounded so amused in the explanation and knowing Magnus he was probably demonstrating somehow, maybe on Alec.

For a second Simon found himself wondering if Magnus had experienced it, after all he'd dated at least one vampire and probably slept with a few more besides. He tried not to picture it, after all Magnus was with Alec and it seemed rude to picture someone else's lover like that, but then he figured it might be acceptable to picture it if the vampire in his head looked like Alec. 

Clary had apparently realised what the location suggested and was now asking in a voice higher than normal “Oh, oh! Are you in bed with Raphael, Simon? Like right now? Seriously? Did you answer just phone in the middle of, in the middle of THAT because I know we're best friends and all but we gotta draw the line somewhere coz that's just weird. ”

"Weirder than kisser your brother?" Raphael thankfully murmured it only loud enough for Simon to hear. 

“Uh no, I didn't! W/e're already um, done? That sounds kinda weird, anyway the answer to the first question would be a yes.” 

“Wow. Um, wow. When I see you next we have a LOT to catch up on!” Clary was telling him, Izzy's voice sounded further away now as she called she wanted in on that catch up too. “You never even hinted you went that way too!” 

“Perhaps you simply never noticed, Biscuit?” Magnus sounded like he was trying to be helpful which probably meant he was actually teasing her. 

“Well, I wasn't overly aware myself really.” Simon admitted, stretching out a little but still leaning back against Raphael who seemed to be enjoying his role as 'big spoon'. His fangs were tracing the curve of Simon's neck to his shoulder. “Who'd have thought it, Izzy lends me Alec's clothes and I'm into dick now!” 

By the responses, Alec seemed to be the only one thoroughly unimpressed but Simon wasn't too bothered. He'd win him over eventually. 

“Well, if you ever need any tips,” Magnus still seemed utterly delighted by the whole conversation. At least Simon could be reassured that he wasn't the only one who would be getting teased by a friend later. He hadn't before even realised Magnus and Raphael knew one another but it was obvious that Magnus was going to have fun after this phone call too. “You can always go to Alec, he's a very quick and skilled learner who can also-” 

He was suddenly drowned out by Izzy's “No! I told you I don't want to know the sex stuff you do with my brother, it's weird! No, NO! LALALALALALALALACAN'THEARYOU LALALALA.” 

“Ok, um, ow! They're throwing the bread rolls now, um talk later Simon? Seriously, we're gonna talk. Um, and I guess bye Raphael?” Clary still sounded stunned and was occasionally yelping as she got hit in the crossfire. 

“The living are so exhausting,” Raphael huffed, reaching over Simon and disconnecting the call. 

 

When dawn did finally break, Simon was sleeping in a casket at the Hotel Dumort again for the first time in a week. He was relaxed and peaceful since he felt a whole lot safer sleeping here than at the institute, especially since this wasn't his casket but Raphael's who was still spooning him. They fell asleep like that, freshly showered and tangled together. 

Maker and fledgling, sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and if you fancy following me on tumblr you can find me at blu-eyed-demon.tumblr.com 
> 
> Also I highly doubt the fic would have turned out like this without mobiletoybox.tumblr.com's encouragement and if you love saphael you should def go follow!
> 
> *EDIT*  
> I am experimenting with taking prompts, I've set up a side blog blu-eyed-fic over on tumblr. Head on over and send me an ask or a prompt!


End file.
